


half a day of work

by simplytheworst



Series: The Best [7]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Blow Jobs, Frotting, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Teasing, s5e01: The Crowening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 13:00:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20008693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplytheworst/pseuds/simplytheworst
Summary: David says he loves their relationship, but he still freaked out about them potentially being boring. Patrick needs to know why. In a way, they lose another half a day of work.





	half a day of work

**Author's Note:**

> I have even less time to write these days which means zero time to edit, so enjoy this very rough first draft!

Patrick couldn’t shake the thought away no matter how hard he tried, even after watching David overcome his fear of heights for them. David thought they were boring, or worse, he thought _Patrick_ was boring. He’d believed Alexis when she told him they were ‘in need of a generator’ and even after he was emphatic about loving their relationship, the nagging feeling wouldn’t leave Patrick.

Not even after sleeping on it with David’s solid frame pressed against him. 

The next morning he was at the store early to get a jump start on inventory since he knew David wasn’t going to be much help despite his agreement to help. Instead of focusing on the task, a task he loved with numbers and organisation, he kept going back to that thought. He wasn’t sure what would make David think such a thing. 

_In need of a generator._ While the phrase led to them doing tree walks, it certainly sounded like a sexual thing - especially after Ted's assertion at hearing it. Patrick was sure that couldn't be it, unless David felt the fact they had to schedule for it was boring. He really needed to get his own place. Even still, they recently talked more about things they liked and wanted to try, while not being able to do it all with their privacy options, it led to some of the best sex.

The spiral down this train of thought left Patrick feeling glum and sour, more so when David entered the store an hour later than planned. He knew he shouldn’t have expected anything more, David was often on time but when it came to days he had to do things he didn’t like, well, he really wasn’t early.

“Glad you finally made it,” Patrick’s words were clipped as he handed the clipboard to David. 

“Well, hello hello to you too,” David blinked back at him trying to figure out the cause of his mood. They both knew he wasn’t going to be there when they agreed for him to come in, so it couldn’t be that.

“I finished everything here, you can get to work on the candles,” Patrick folded his arms over his chest and stepped away from David.

It was something he did when he was feeling insecure and David rarely ever saw it, but he understood it. “What’s going on?” David put down the clipboard and moved closer to rub Patrick’s biceps — something that always seemed to help relax Patrick and was nice for David given he got to feel his muscles. David never missed an opportunity to feel Patrick’s muscles, especially those on his thighs, he could never get enough of the man’s legs. **  
**

“Nothing.” Patrick said, but his inability to maintain eye contact said otherwise.

“Mkay, if we’re going to start lying now, can I start telling people that I’m the inspiration for Adele’s Rolling in the Deep?” 

To David’s delight, this earned an amused eye roll from Patrick. “That’s not exactly a song you want written about you.”

“Maybe, but I also didn’t do relationships right until you, so it’d be plausible,” David shrugged with a small smile, “Now, are you going to tell me what’s got you acting like someone told you that your spreadsheets were done wrong?”

Patrick sighed, and dropped his arms to put his hands in his pockets. “I was just… Why do you think we’re boring?” he blurted out, making David blink back again.

“I- I don’t think that,” he frowned as he spoke slowly.

“Well, clearly you do if you let Alexis get you worked up like that.”

“I thought we went over this, I love us and Alexis has some sort of voodoo that she uses to make me freak out. I think she’s actually a witch.”

“David,” Patrick sighed again, “Alexis only gets you worked up on things you’re already worried about.” Patrick noticed it early in their relationship, at first he thought Alexis was just being mean, but she always talked him down. It was her somewhat ineffective way of helping him deal with his issues.

David’s hands fell away from Patrick, not because he was upset, but because he was absolutely floored by how on the nail that was. Patrick always saw through him, he knew him so well and he should’ve known better than to try and play it off so easily. “Fine, there may have been a small moment where the thought crossed my mine that we may have possibly gotten stuck in a routine of sorts.” Settled was the word and it had scared him because of how nice it felt. He never got past the honeymoon phase of any relationship, never got so deep he was saying ‘I love you’ at anytime of the day or night, and he wasn’t used to this stillness. “But I love our routine, I don’t think it’s boring.”

David’s hands were on his shoulders as he inched closer, “I love everything about us. I love walking into the store and you looking at me with a smile. I can’t even describe how thrilling that is for me.”

Patrick smiled softly at this, his eyes wide with affection as his hands gently rested on David’s hips. “Really?”

“Mhm,” the taller man nodded before kissing him softly. “I don’t need spontaneity to be excited by the things you do.”

Apparently those were the right words to say because David was pulled into a deep kiss. Patrick felt his body relax into his boyfriend, all tension and rumination released by David’s assurance. When he pulled away from the kiss, he pulled away from David, who almost whined at the loss of contact.

“Aren’t you going to say something about how you find me exciting?” David teased as Patrick walked past him towards the store’s door, “Or about how you love looking at me? What— what are you doing?” he stammered as Patrick slowly locked the door and turned their ‘open’ sign around to ‘closed.’ “What happened to customer loyalty and maintaining the set store— oh.” David stopped his snarky comment as Patrick grabbed his hand as he walked past him with purpose — dragging him into the back room.

Patrick’s hands were on him immediately, pressing him against a wall and kissing his jawline and neck. Soon, his long sweater was pulled over his head and draped over a box and Patrick’s hands were roaming his chest and their legs were being slotted together, Patrick’s thigh pressing against his groin just so. David groaned loudly at the feeling, his own hands grabbing at Patrick’s tucked in shirt to pull it out of his jeans.

“Mm,” David moaned as Patrick bit the junction of his neck, “I thought you put up the ‘not at work’ rule again?”

Patrick lifted his head to look at David with a smirk like he was going to tease David, but then he was getting on his knees and David’s pants were being pulled down with his boxers. The action alone was enough for David to be gone, but looking down to see Patrick’s eyes never leaving his, had his dick at full attention. Those brown eyes didn’t even look away as Patrick wrapped a hand around his cock and guided it to his mouth. 

“Fuck,” David swore as Patrick’s tongue swirled around the tip, then licked up the base of his length. Patrick’s other hand wrapped around his thighs, securing him in anticipation for David’s legs to give out on him. 

Patrick worked his tongue around David’s cock, eyes fixed on the man’s face while his own jeans were getting too tight. Seeing how easily he could wreck David was always novel and arousing, suddenly he understood exactly what David had been saying. He kept his infuriatingly slow pace until David’s hands were on his shoulders and he was begging for more. He wrapped his mouth around the tip and sucked hard while running his tongue along it, making David cry out and squeeze his shoulders.

Then as quickly as he started, he stopped, pulling off with a wet pop and a loud whine from David. “Maybe we should get inventory done first,” he grinned up at the now glaring man.

"Ha ha,” David rolled his eyes trying to appear nonchalant, but his lack of steady breaths and his blown pupils denied him that.

“What if I’m serious?” Patrick challenged, his hand lazily stroking David.

David’s eyes closed for a moment before he looked back at a waiting Patrick. “Are you?”

“Well,” Patrick licked his lips the idea forming in his head, he’d brought David back there on impulse with the intent of sucking him dry, but now, he wanted something else, “After yesterday, I don’t think you should be allowed to come until it’s done.” He stood back up to emphasize his point, his hands pulling David’s pants back up.

David’s jaw was hanging open as he stared at Patrick. On the one hand, he really wanted Patrick to get back on his knees and finish what he started, but on the other hand, this was really hot. “Mm, so after inventory I can come?” he asked, wanting to know the rules of this game.

“Hm,” Patrick thought about it for a moment, giving David a chaste kiss that left his lips scorching, “No.”

David almost moaned at the thrill that word sent through him and he did his best to play coy as he asked, “No?”

“You’ll have to ask for it,” Patrick said, his voice intentionally low, knowing the effect it had on David, “And even then, I might not say you can. Okay?” he asked somewhat softer, which somehow was the sexiest part of his words for David. That simple care for David’s consent always made him weak.

“Mhm, okay,” David nodded wildly. He wasn’t sure if he’d be able to really make it until that point, he had feeling it might come to him ending the game, but he wanted to try, if only to have Patrick tell him to come. The thought alone made David want to change his mind and have his boyfriend back on his knees. 

Patrick pressed up against him again, hips grinding against him as he kissed him hard and filthy. David expect him to leave him cold immediately, but he didn’t. His hands gripped David’s waist and he rolled his hips against his, tongues plunging into the other’s mouth. They kissed liked that until they were both out of breath and second guessing their recent decisions. Patrick took two slow breaths, thinking about what he wanted to do to David for motivation to break away, before stepping back and tucking the back of his shirt back in. 

“We got work to do, love,” he winked at David before disappearing back onto the sales floor to reopen the store. 

It took a few minutes for David to compose himself enough to even fix his pants and boxers and pull his sweater back on. With a few more deep breaths and off-putting thoughts to calm his eager friend below, he stepped out onto the floor. Patrick was casually counting product and looked up to smile at him, which David hadn’t lied about, the way Patrick’s face lit up at him sent electricity through his veins. 

“Uh,” David cleared his throat and walked over to him, “So, um, what do you need me to do?” he thought he’d been able to calm himself down enough, but seeing Patrick just reminded him of what to come and he was half hard again. 

“Here,” Patrick handed him the clipboard, his hand gently resting on David’s lower back as he explained the document and what David had to do. He had to explain a few times over because David was distracted by, well, him.

“Got it?” Patrick asked at the end of his third run through.

“Mhm,” David nodded, though he wasn’t sure he did but he didn’t want to ask for a fourth explanation.

“Good,” Patrick kissed his cheek then slapped his ass before walking off to the back for something.

“Oh my God,” David whispered to himself and looked at the clock. There was only four hours until they closed, he was thankful for his late arrival that day, but he still had to make sure inventory was complete in order to get through this. With a deep breath, he looked at the pages and found it was actually mostly complete, only about two product categories were left. He smiled, thinking that it shouldn’t take very long for him to do.

He was wrong. Patrick was determine to make things hard — literally — for him. Between helping customers, he’d go up to David and find some new way to tease and arouse him, ultimately making him lose count and have to restart. The first time Patrick went up behind him and gripped his hips to pull him close, his hands then wandered inwards until they rested right over his groin, he feigned interest in David’s progress, but the delight in his voice gave him away.

The rest of the day went by agonizingly slow for David, there were far too many moments when he thought he was going to drag Patrick to the back or just take care of himself right there on the sales floor. It was a good thing he had something to focus on, counting product seemed to help him between Patrick teasing him with touches and euphemisms. It was also good Patrick was there to handle customers, David was sure he’d snap at anyone if they tried talking to him. He had no idea how Patrick was able to go about the day as if he wasn’t currently torturing his partner with the promise of sex.

Finally, David finished his last count and filled out the rest of the paperwork. It was only fifteen minutes to close, but he didn’t care. He dropped the clipboard on the nearest counter, scanned the room to make sure there were no more customers before locking the store and flipping the sign. Patrick was sitting on the cash counter watching him with a grin.

"Done, finally, now can we go have some fun?" David shimmied his shoulders as he went up to Patrick, stepping in between his legs to run his hands up his chest. 

Patrick laughed, knees squeezing David’s sides as he pulled him into a deep kiss that quickly became dirty as their tongues wrestled and their hands grabbed at each other. Patrick struggled to pull away to say, "You sure you got that last count right? You seemed a little distracted." 

"Patrick, I swear to God I'm about two seconds away from taking your dick out and putting it in my mouth. So unless you want the town to know just how much you love my blowjobs…" 

"Fuck David," Patrick breathed out, the mere thought of that getting him half hard, his arousal was certainly not something David missed, "backroom now." David didn't need to be told twice as he grabbed Patrick's hand and helped off the counter before practically dragged him through the curtain to the stockroom. 

It wasn’t long before they’d discarded their clothes and pressed against each other on the couch, with Patrick’s undershirt underneath David’s ass for comfort. Patrick was laying on top of David, keeping his hips lifted despite David’s frustrated whines and hips trying desperately to get high enough to reach him. 

“David, do you even know how amazing you are?” Patrick breathed out, his eyes shining down on his boyfriend, “You were so good today.”

David’s face felt like it was burning, but it wasn’t embarrassment like such words normally would bring out in him. No, from Patrick, those words made him keen and his hands grabbed onto Patrick’s hips to tug him down, but they didn’t budge.

Patrick left a trail of kisses from David’s mouth across his jaw and to his ear to whisper, “Love, you know what you need to do.”

“Patrick, fuck, please.” The ineloquent phrase might have normally earned him more teasing, but he wasn’t the only one who’d been waiting for this. Finally, finally, Patrick lowered himself and their erect cocks slid against each other, both dripping with pre-cum. They groaned at the touch and lost all abandon as they grinded against each other. Patrick mouth sought David’s neck, kiss and biting and definitely leaving marks, while David’s mouth was babbling and moaning. His hands were gripping Patrick’s ass, pulling him closer and closer as they moved. 

It’d been a while since they fucked like that, they often opted for blow jobs or Patrick fucking David’s brains out. Though, this thoroughly did the trick for fucking brains out. When Patrick’s hand slipped between them to stroke their dicks together, they were both on the edge.

“Patrick, mm,” David tried to speak through moans, “Please, I’m close.”

Patrick inhaled sharply, biting back a groan as he said, “ask.”

That almost had David lose it, but he held back barely, “Can I come?” he managed to ask.

“Yes, love, come for me,” Patrick breathed into his ear and he was coming hard, crying out. Patrick was close behind, teeth biting into David’s shoulder as they rode out their orgasms. Cum covered Patrick’s hand and their abdomens, but neither cared as they came back down from their highs. Patrick dropped his forehead to the armrest of the couch next to David’s head as they both panted for breath. David’s hands were idly running up and down Patrick’s back, he always loved feeling Patrick in his hands after he came. 

Patrick slowly raised his head to give David a needy kiss, then he propped himself up to raise his messy hand to his mouth. Without breaking eye contact, he licked the cum off it, cleaning himself and revelling in the taste of them mixed together. 

“Mkay, _that_ will never be boring,” David’s eyes were wide as he watched, he would never get over the way Patrick loved cum. Of all the things they’d done together and planned to do, this was still something that shocked David. When they first got together, he’d pegged Patrick as the type to be grossed out by cum, to never want to swallow it or even taste his own, but Patrick was the complete opposite. He knew it shouldn’t be new anymore, still, the way Patrick was outside of sex always led him to forget he was like _that_.

“Oh shut up,” Patrick rolled his eyes and pulled him into a filthy kiss that he melted into. 

An hour later, they were both cleaned up and dressed, and back on the couch, David in Patrick’s arms. They still hadn’t closed the tills or done any of the responsible work tasks they knew they needed to do. They simply rested there in a comfortable silence, David’s hand running up and down Patrick’s arm while Patrick ran a hand through his hair. If every day ended in a moment like that, neither would ever call their lives boring or say they were ‘in need of a generator.’

“So,” David dragged out the word as he broke the silence, “I’d say that is something we need to do again. Maybe not the wholly unprofessional closing the store twice or _you know_ during business hours — not that I’m complaining because I am not complaining that was hot — but the you telling me when I can come part.”

Patrick chuckled, squeezing David tighter, “Yeah, it definitely deserves an encore.” Having David show self-restraint for him and coming when he told him to was next level sexy and he was wanted it again and again. 

“And um,” David sat up to look at Patrick, “I’m not entirely against exhibitionism.”

Patrick blinked at him, “What?”

“It’s just that I uh like noticed how you reacted to the thought of me blowing you in front of the window. So like obviously we wouldn’t do that here, certainly not in Schitt’s Creek, but maybe elsewhere? If that is something you want?” David cringed, doubting himself the longer he spoke.

A blush creeped up Patrick’s neck and he cleared his throat awkwardly. “I’m not sure if I do, it’s something I like to think of and not really something I’ve thought of doing for real.”

“Mkay, so like a fantasy and not a desire, got it,” David nodded with a wink, “That we can definitely work with.” Patrick rolled his eyes, but grinned nonetheless. 

“I know I’ve said this before, but we really can’t do this here again.” Patrick sighed, thinking once again about how he needed to get his own place.

David smirked and shook his head, “Of course.” he said, clearly unconvinced.

“Come on, we need to close up properly,” Patrick shoved his shoulder lightly before standing up.

“Patrick?” David asked softly as he stood up too.

“Yes, David?”

“I love you,” he smiled and kissed Patrick.

Patrick’s eyes lit up and David’s heart couldn’t possibly feel more full. “I love you too, but you’re not getting out of helping me.”

“You saw right through that, huh?” 

"Maybe you're just predictable," Patrick teased, laughing at the look of mock horror on David's face.

**Author's Note:**

> God I love these idiots. I can't wait to start writing them when they have access to an apartment.


End file.
